


Non kisses

by thepeskyunicorn



Series: THB fanwork week [1]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, contrary to the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THB fanwork week - Day 1</p><p>A super short fic based on the tumblr post on non-kisses:<br/>http://michichans.tumblr.com/post/117552071617/non-lip-kisses-are-my-absolute-favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non kisses

One of Scripps’s most well guarded secret is his delight in the gifting of non kisses to Posner.

As a firm advocate against showy gestures, he prefers a subtler reminding of love that would manifest itself in a series of kisses to Posner in the most unlikely situations and places.

Usually, it is a peck on the cheek or an absent minded press of the lips on the back of their hand as they twine their fingers together. Or it would be the smoothing of the furrows between Posner’s brows when he is concentrating, laughing a little at the moue of annoyance on his boyfriend’s face. It could be a sloppy kiss at the corner of Posner’s mouth before he left for work or a whisper of one against Posner’s throat, a worshipping of the man before him, so close that Posner’s hand on his chest is his hand, and his eyes close as Posner falls asleep.

Make no mistake; Scripps loves it when they do kiss properly, with the passion of Posner’s mouth lingering on his lips and Posner’s moan reverberating through his chest. He lives for the feeling of satisfaction and infinite affection when Posner chases his lips with a whimper as they part, fingers digging almost painfully in his hipbones. He relishes in the instances when they could lower their guard, to be able to kiss hungry and lost, with a thigh between Posner’s legs and the other man grinding helplessly against it.

But more importantly, he has come to treasure the quick pecks on Posner’s lowered eyelids, the bumping of eskimo’s kisses on Posner’s sharp nose which makes him giggle, and the slight, opened pressing of the mouth to each and every fingertips.

Scripps knows, with a surety in his heart that he could not muster for anything else, that it was during these moments when time flows in a nebulous, liquid cloud around them and the lazy contentment that fills up his being with every reciprocated kiss, that he falls in love with Posner all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> *relatively excited screeching* it's thb fanwork week!!!


End file.
